1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary slotting tool that comprises a circular tool body having a series of individual cutter elements spaced around its peripheral edge. The cutter elements are individually removable from the tool body of replacement purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,433 to T. Williams shows a rotary slotting tool that is comprised of a circular tool body having a V-shaped groove in its outer peripheral edge (FIG. 5 of the Williams patent). Individual cutter elements have corner areas thereof seated in the V-shaped groove so that successive cutter elements can accurately track one another. One disadvantage of the patented arrangement is that the cutting edge on each cutter element follows precisely in the same path as the preceding cutter element such that the depth of the cut is somewhat limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,838 to H. Robinson shows a slotting tool comprised of a circular tool body having a rectangular groove in its outer peripheral edge. Individual cutter elements have tongues fitting into the groove at circumferentially spaced points around the tool body; spacer blocks are fitted between the trailing and leading faces of successive cutter elements for clamping the cutter elements to the tool body. The Robinson patent shows a cutter element arrangement wherein successive cutter elements are offset in different directions from the midplane of the tool body, so as to overhang different side faces of the tool body.
In each of these two patented arrangements the individual cutter elements are seated directly in an endless peripheral groove formed in the circular tool body. To offset or stagger successive cutting elements it is necessary to vary the cutter element configuration, i.e. one cutter element configuration to achieve an offset in one direction, and a different cutter element configuration to achieve an offset in the other direction.